Oh My Jonas! Part Three
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Nick and Miley's relationship is strong. Joe and Lilly are together. Robbie Ray finally cleaned the kitchen. The Winter Dance is coming up! Hannah is touring with the JoBros again! But Jake wants Miley back and he'll do ANYTHING to get her back. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 This is the Life

**Chapter 1 – This is the Life**

"All right, everyone! Put your hands up in the air!" Hannah Montana shouted and waved her arms back and forth.

She began singing,

"This is the life!   
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!   
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life!"

The crowd cheered and roared. "Thank you! Have a good night!" Hannah yelled.

She went backstage. "Let's get out of here, Dad." Miley also know as Hannah said.

"Kevin will be driving you home, bud. I'm staying here to plan another couple of concerts for you." Robbie Ray said. He kissed Miley's forehead.

Miley walked outside to the small car Kevin drove. She got inside.

"Hey Kevin." Miley said.

"Hey Miley." He replied. It was December and Miley had told Kevin, Joe, and Frankie she was Hannah Montana.

"Are you going to take off your wig?" Kevin asked.

"Nope. I'm waiting till we get home." Miley said, picking at the sequins on her jeans.

"All right." He said.

"How was your concert?" Miley asked. Kevin shrugged.

"Loud. Joe was exhausted. He fell asleep when we were going home. Nick was so hyper. He was literally jumping up and down." Kevin said, laughing.

Miley laughed with him and they pulled in the Jonas driveway. Miley made sure there was NO ONE around and took off her wig.

She stuffed the wig in her bag and went inside the house with Kevin on her tail, like a bodyguard.

Nick was asleep on the couch and Lilly sat putting colorful things in his hair. She had gone to the Jonas Brothers concert that night. Lilly spotted Miley and standing up quickly hugged her best friend.

"He's all yours." Lilly said, grinning.

"He was all mine before." Miley said, giggling.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went upstairs behind Kevin.

Miley sat down on the couch and Nick rolled over placing his head on her lap. He snored softly.

Miley changed the channel and it stopped on a familiar movie. High School Musical.

She smiled. Nick opened his eyes and Miley watched the end scene of the movie.

"Hey. How was the concert?" Nick murmured. Miley looked down at him and Nick sat up not really wanting to.

"Good. How was my little hyper man?" she teased.

Nick laughed. "Very hyper and now tired." He said.

"Okay. Well I'm staying here tonight because my daddy is planning Hannah's concerts." Miley said.

"Did you bring your stuff?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I'm going to go take a shower. Take a nap. I'll come back." Miley said smiling.

Nick nodded and kissed Miley. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Crocodile

**Chapter 2 - Crocodile**

Nick was still sleeping when Miley woke up that morning. She had decided not to wake him up because he looked way to adorable.

"Good morning, Jonas." Miley whispered to Nick.

Nick barely stirred and grabbed Miley's arm, while dreaming of Steve, his stuffed pet crocodile. He turned and slept on it.

"OW! Nick Jonas! You're squishing my arm!" Miley yelped.

Nick opened his eyes slightly and let go of Miley's arm. "Where's Steve?" Nick asked.

"Joe took him for a test drive in his new toy monster truck." Miley said.

Nick shot up. "JOSEPH!" He screamed, running through the house, looking for Joe.

Miley burst out laughing. Joe shot through the kitchen like a bullet with Nick behind him.

"WHATEVER IT IS I DIDN'T DO IT!" Joe screamed. Nick chased Joe outside and came back in, clutching Steve to his stomach.

Joe came in sweating. "My side hurts." He winced. Joe was about to sit on the couch when Miley stopped him.

"WHOA! Sweaty boy! Take a shower and then sit on clean furniture!" She exclaimed.

Joe sighed and trudged upstairs when Lilly came marching down.

"You smell horrible." Lilly said. Joe shot her a dirty look and went to the bathroom.

"Morning, Lilly!" Miley said. Lilly smiled.

"Good morning." Lilly replied. She went to the kitchen and Nick ran out yelling, "MY CROCODILE! GET YOUR OWN!"

"Can you please chill? I just want some milk. Baby." Lilly said.

Nick eyed Miley carefully and sat on the couch. Miley kissed Nick's crocodile and started walking away.

"Hey! What about me?" Nick cried.

"Well, I guess I could spare another kiss." Miley said, thoughtfully. She pecked Nick's lips.

"Thank you." Nick said, once Miley pulled away.

"Steve, you're so sexy." Miley flirted with Nick's crocodile.

"Is my girlfriend flirting with my stuffed animal?" Nick asked, appalled.

"Yes she is." Miley said.

Nick shuddered and said, "And you call me weird."


	3. Chapter 3 You are the Music in Me

**Chapter 3 – You are the Music in Me**

"Tonight's the prom!" Lilly squealed.

"Who's going with who?" Kevin asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Miley with Nick. Joe and I." Lilly answered.

Kevin nodded. "Who am I going with?" he asked, pouting.

"You can go with Steve. He makes good company." Nick said, smiling.

Kevin rolled his eyes. Miley jumped up and made Nick stand up too.

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded grinning.

Miley began to sing,

"Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after."

Nick & Miley: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head.

A single voice

Single voice

Above the noise.

And like a common thread.

Nick: Hmm, you're pulling me.

Miley: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Nick: Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us.

Miley: And it's brought us here because.

Nick & Miley: Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me.

Lilly, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie applauded.

Nick kissed Miley and they hugged each other.


	4. Chapter 4 On the Way

**Chapter 4 – On the Way**

Nick and Joe sat on the couch ready for the prom. They had been waiting for two hours.

"Lilly! Miley! HURRY UP!" Joe shouted.

"We'll be done in a minute!" Miley shouted back.

"You said that an hour ago!" Nick whined.

"Deal with it!" Lilly exclaimed.

Another 20 minutes later, Lilly and Miley came down the stairs.

(NOTE – I suck at describing dresses. Miley was in a pink dress and Lilly was in a green one. Deal? Deal. Haha.)

Nick extended his hand and took Miley's hand. She came closer to him.

"You look beautiful." Nick murmured.

"You look handsome, but your tie is messed up." Miley said, laughing. Nick turned red.

"Fix it for me?" he asked.

"Of course." Miley said, her hands unknotting the tie and making it look more decent.

Lilly looped her arm around Joe's and they walked to the limo the Jonas boys had called.

Miley smiled at Nick. "Let's go." She muttered.

They climbed in the limo.

"This is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed, pushing all the buttons.

Miley grabbed Lilly's wrists and said, "You know Hannah. You've been in a limo before."

Kevin sat in the driver's seat. He wore chauffeur's outfit and Steve sat next to him dressed the same.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

Nick nodded. "Let's do this." He said, even though his nerves were firing up in his stomach.

Miley touched Nick's knee. "Don't be nervous." She said, smiling.

Nick forced a smile and nodded. "Nervous? I'm not nervous." He lied.

Miley gave him a look and kissed his cheek.

Nick let out a breath of relief.

"Maybe just a bit." He said.


	5. Chapter 5 Stolen

**Chapter 5 - Stolen**

Kevin opened the car door for the teens and they piled out.

The kids went to the auditorium where the prom was being held.

"You ok?" Miley whispered to Nick.

Nick nodded, his heart in his throat.

Miley gave Nick's hand a squeeze. "I'm fine." Nick said inaudibly.

From the corner, Jake Ryan watched Miley and Nick carefully.

Girls surrounded Jake, begging him to dance with them.

Lilly and Joe went to the center of the auditorium and danced to an upbeat song. Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

Nick turned to Miley. "Want to dance?" he asked.

Miley smiled. "Sure." She said.

Just as they squeezed through the crowd the song ended. S.O.S. by Jonas Brothers began.

Miley laughed as Nick started dancing like a goofball. He instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

Nick sang with the song,

"Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get."

It ended and Miley hugged Nick, placing her head on his shoulder. Life What's You Make It by Hannah Montana played.

Nick sang,

"Life's what you make it,  
So lets make it rock  
make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So Come on, come on... come on  
EVERYBODY NOW!  
aye aye aye oh aye aye, aaaaaye"

Miley smiled and Nick placed his chin on Miley's head.

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.**

**We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away**

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well

Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well

you have stolen  
you have stolen  
you have stolen my heart

Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel

you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart

Miley and Nick kissed.

"I love you forever." Nick said.

"Always and forever." Miley promised.


	6. Chapter 6 Threats

**Chapter 6 - Threats**

Miley lied in bed. The prom had officially been the last school activity until after Christmas break.

Nick sat on the floor playing scrabble with Joe and Lilly. He threw his hands up in the air, signaling defeat.

"I give up!" He exclaims.

"Thank God." Lilly said.

They started to put the game away. Nick bounced on the bed next to Miley. She placed her head on his chest.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lilly squealed. Miley laughed.

Joe rolled his eyes and threw a couple of letters at Lilly. "LETTER FIGHT!" He shouted.

Miley dodged and hid behind the bed. Nick tossed letters back and forth with Joe.

Lilly hid with Miley. "Boys will be boys." Lilly said.

"But Jonas boys will be little boys." Miley continued.

Lilly and Miley left the room and decided to go to Rico's. They jogged there.

Joe and Nick were still playing when they noticed the girls were gone.

Miley sat on the stool. "Hey Rico." She said.

Rico grinned. "Hey, Stewart." He replied.

Jake came up behind Miley. "Hey Miley." He said.

Miley turned around. "What do you want Jake?" she shot.

"You." Jake said, smirking.

Miley turned to face Rico. "Help?" she mouthed. Rico stood on the table to be taller than Jake.

"Leave Miley alone." Rico said, defending Miley.

Jake got extremely close to Miley. Miley shrunk down and tried pushing Jake away.

"Is there a problem here?" Nick asked. Jake backed away from Miley and Nick stepped in between them.

"Yes, there is." Miley said at the same time Jake said, "No there isn't."

Nick turned to Miley. "Be right back." He said. Nick turned to Jake.

"Come with me." Nick said, angrily. Jake followed him, a little scared.

"If you ever, EVER, touch her again, I'll rip your eyes out." Nick threatened.

Jake smirked. "Can't stop me." He said.

Nick chuckled. "It's your face." He said and with that left with Miley, Lilly, and Joe.


	7. Chapter 7 Mad at Who?

**Chapter 7 – Mad at Who?**

"Did he hurt you?" Nick asked Miley, concerned.

"No. Just harass me." Miley said. She was embarrassed that she needed a hero to come rescue her but happy that it was Nick.

Rico followed them and hopped in front of Nick. "I was warming him up for you." Rico said.

Nick nodded. "When I'm not here, protect Miley." Nick told Rico. Rico smiled.

"With pleasure, Nick." He said and left.

"And Miley?" Nick asked.

Miley looked at Nick. "Yes sweetie?" she said.

"Get out of my sight again and I'll kill you myself." Nick said, grimacing.

"Point taken." Miley answered.

Joe and Lilly were skipping in front of them singing, "Blue one, red one, equals purple!"

Nick looked pretty mad. "Nick?" Miley began.

Nick didn't look up from the ground.

"What Miley?" he asked, exasperated.

"Are you mad at me?" Miley's voice came out small and sounded hurt.

Nick sighed and squeezed her hand. "No. I'm mad at Jake." Nick replied.

"Thanks for the save. Again." Miley said.

Nick shrugged slightly. "That's what I'm here for."


	8. Chapter 8 We Got the Party

Chapter 8 – We Got the Party

Hannah Montana was backstage with Lola LaFundle and the Jonas Brothers.

"This tastes awesome, Hannah!" Lola exclaimed her mouth full of food.

"Lola. Please. Chew, swallow, then talk. How many times do I have to tell you?" Hannah complained.

"Seventy three times." Kevin said.

"You were counting?" Nick asked.

Kevin looked at his brother. "Yes, I was." He said.

"Way to go." Joe replied. Lola swallowed.

"When do you go on?" she asked Hannah and the JoBros.

"After Jordan Pruitt with the Cheetah Girls." Hannah said, gesturing to the stage where the girls were playing.

"What song are you guys playing?" Lola asked.

Hannah faced Joe. "Joe?" she asked.

"We Got the Party." Joe said.

Hannah nodded. "All right." She said.

The Cheetah Girls and Jordan Pruitt got off the stage. "Let's do this." Kevin said.

The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana climbed on stage.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to rock?" Hannah shouted.

"YEAH!!!" the crowd shrieked.

Hannah and the Jonas boys started singing,

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall  
Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you  
Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us  
Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a ro-o-o-oll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody gives out a so-o-o-oul  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play  
Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh ohh  
We got the party with us"

The crowd roared.

"Thank you guys! Have a great night!" Joe yelled.

They went backstage. "Nice job!" Robbie Ray said, patting the Jonas Brothers and Hannah on the back.

Miley looked pale. "Everything all right?" Nick asked her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said.

Nick nodded. "Come on." Nick said, tugging her to the limo. They were alone in the car and Nick drove them home.

(NOTE – Since it's December he's already 15 and has a permit.)

Miley had fallen asleep and Nick carried her in without a sweat.

He placed her on his bed and lied next to her. He stared at the ceiling before he fell asleep too.

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Conniving Freak

**Chapter 9 - Conniving Freak**

For once, Miley awoke before Nick. She got her icy cold hand and place it on Nick's warm chest.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nick shrieked like a little girl.

Nick flew out of the bed. Miley jumped off his bed. "Oh my Jonas!" Miley exclaimed.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Hi Daddy." Miley said, looking at her father in front of them.

"MILEY STEWART! Where have you been??" Robbie Ray shouted.

"Here." Miley said.

"In bed? With that boy?" Robbie Ray asked, gesturing to Nick.

Miley turned red and Nick looked at Robbie Ray.

"Sir, I'm sorry. We didn't do anything and she just woke me up, now." Nick said, firmly.

"You bet your darn tooting butt you didn't and WON'T be doing anything with my little girl." Robbie Ray said.

"Sir, say what you want to. I'm in love with your daughter and nothing will keep me away from her." Nick said.

Nick looked down, ready for Miley to be taken away from him forever.

"Kid, I admire your bravery. You passed that one." Robbie Ray said.

Miley smiled. "You knew about this?" Nick asked.

"DUH!" Miley exclaimed.

"Do I have your permission to murder her?" Nick asked.

"Go right ahead." Robbie Ray said.

Nick chased Miley through the house and grabbed her when he caught up.

"Conniving little girl!" Nick exclaimed.

"NO!" Miley squeaked.

Nick squeezed her stomach, until she gasped for air.

"NICK!" she choked.

Nick kissed her, cutting off her air supply. He then pulled away letting her breathe again.

"I'll tell you next time." Miley said.

"That's better, conniving freak." Nick commented.

"MEAN!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know you are, but what am I?"


	10. Chapter 10 Not Anything

**Chapter 10 – Not Anything**

"Miley! Can you go down to Rico's and give Jackson his uniform?" Robbie Ray asked Miley.

Miley sighed. "I guess." She said. She went to Rico's and handed Rico the uniform.

"Give this to my air headed brother." She said.

Rico nodded. "Okay, toots." He said. Rico turned and yelled at Jackson, giving him the uniform.

"Miley?" Jake called. Miley gave Jake a sour look.

"What?" she asked.

"Can't we just be friends?" Jake pleaded. He did the puppy dog face.

Miley sighed. "No, we can't." she said, exasperated.

"Do I have to beg?" Jake asked.

"Jake, leave me alone. It's over. It's OVER." Miley said.

"Is this guy bothering you, Miley?" Jackson asked from behind the counter.

"Not yet." Miley muttered. Jackson stayed alert, ready to protect his sister.

"I don't want to spend my life knowing I lost you to HIM." Jake said, not wanting say Nick's name.

"Too late for that. He did what you never did. He loved me. He cared for me. He protected me. Nick is the one I love." Miley said, angrily.

"That's not true!" Jake shouted.

"It is! Take it or leave it!" Miley exclaimed. She turned away and Jake grabbed her.

He kissed her firmly and Miley pushed him away, wiping her mouth on her shirt.

"JACKSON!" she screamed. Jackson jumped in front of Jake.

"Bring it, Zombie Slayer!! I'll tear you apart! ROAR!" Jackson growled, hopping up and down.

Jake sighed. "Miley!" Jake exclaimed.

"Goodbye!" Miley shouted and ran home. She crashed into Nick.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Jake kissed me." Miley blurted out.

"I'll kill him." Nick growled.

"Get in line." Miley muttered.


	11. Chapter 11 Fighting

**Chapter 11 – Fighting**

"Stay here." Nick said to Miley.

"I want to come with you." Miley said.

"NO!" Nick exclaimed.

He quickly kissed Miley and went to Rico's.

"Jake!" Nick shouted.

"What?" Jake asked, snarling.

"You'll pay for that." Nick said and punched Jake.

A half hour later, Nick went to Miley's house. His lip was cut and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed. She grabbed Nick and took him to the bathroom. She cleaned the cut on his lip.

"What happened?" she asked.

Nick smiled. "I went home in better shape than he did." He said, smirking.

Miley smiled and place a kiss on the corner of his lips, avoiding his cut.

Nick held her in place, in pain. He stood and limped towards the door.

Miley wrapped her arm around Nick's waist and helped Nick to the couch. They turned on the TV.

"Why did you fight him?" Miley asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Because I love you." Nick said.

"But you got hurt. I'm not worth it." Miley said, on the verge of sobbing.

Nick turned to Miley. "You are worth it. I would die for you." Nick said.

"Don't say that." Miley choked.

"Miley, don't cry." Nick said, wiping away her tears.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Miley said, burying her face in his chest.

Nick met her eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said.

Nick clutched Miley to his chest and Miley cried in his chest.

She cried until she fell asleep and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

**Chapter 12 - Christmas**

"Wake up! Come on! I don't your dad to find us like this!" Nick whispered loudly.

Miley shot up and bounced to her room.

"Wait up!" Nick said, following Miley.

Miley came out with a present. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

Nick held mistletoe above them. "Kiss me." He said.

Miley kissed Nick very quickly so she wouldn't hurt his lip.

"You call that a kiss? Give me a real one." Nick said.

He kissed Miley, wrapping his arms around her. They continued to kiss until breathing was needed.

"Open it." Miley said, shoving the gift in Nick's hands.

Nick opened it. In the box it was a silver ROLEX watch and on the side had _Nick and Miley Always_ engraved.

Nick kissed Miley and gave her a gift.

She opened it. It was a silver heart locket with the words _I love you _engraved on it.

"I love it." Nick and Miley said at the same time.

(NOTE – This scene is so sugary you'll have to brush your teeth after you read it.)

At that moment, Jackson came out.

"WEEEEEEE! CHRISTMAS!" he sang.

Miley took Nick's hand and they followed Jackson to the tree.

Jackson shook a box and held it to his ear.

"OOOH! BOMB!" Jackson exclaimed.

"No, you twit!" Miley said.

Jackson peeled off the paper. To bother Jackson, Miley said, "NICK! Save yourself!"

"Mean person." Jackson muttered.

"I love you too, brother dear." Miley said, perkily.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get Joe, Kevin, and Frankie to come here. Okay?" Nick asked

Miley nodded. "I'll be hiding behind the couch. FROM THE BOMB!" she exclaimed as Nick left.

Jackson opened the box and out popped a pie and splat his face.

"DANG FLABBIT! MILEY STEWART! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jackson shouted.

Robbie Ray came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Did Jackson open the bomb?" he asked.

"You knew about this?!?!" Jackson asked, shocked.

Robbie Ray chuckled. "I planned it." He said.

"DANG FLABBIT! ROBBIE RAY STEWART! DAD!!!!!!" Jackson whined.

Nick and his brothers jumped in the house. They all hugged Robbie Ray.

"OH MY JONAS! THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE KILLING ME!" Robbie Ray shouted.

The boys pulled away. "Sorry about that." They muttered.

Miley approached Kevin and squeezed him. She handed him a present.

"EEK! What is it?" Kevin ecstatically asked.

"Open it." Miley teased.

Kevin opened the box and pulled out a comic book.

"MILEY! How did you know?" Kevin shrieked.

"A comic book?" Joe asked, bewildered.

"The latest signed edition!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh." Nick said.

Miley gave Joe a gift. He opened it.

"His name is Bernie." Miley said.

Joe pulled out a stuffed lizard. "YAY!" Joe exclaimed.

He hugged the lizard to his chest. "Bernie." He murmured.

Miley gave a gift to Frankie.

"Here you go." Miley said.

Frankie opened the gift. "SCORE!" he screamed.

"What is it?" Nick asked, trying to look inside.

"It's a double nine hundred forty six and deluxe edition." Frankie said.

(NOTE – I have no idea what I just said. Let's all picture something shiny and blue.)

Nick, Kevin, and Joe gaped at him. "SAY WHAT?" they asked in unison.

Frankie looked at them. "It's something only pro's like me know." He said.

Miley grinned. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie hugged her tightly. Nick gasped.

"WHOA! Hey brothers! She's mine, not yours!"


	13. Chapter 13 Joe and Miley?

**Chapter 13 – Joe and Miley?**

"WAR! IT'S WAR I SAY!" Joe shouts, running through Miley's house.

He pretends to fire a laser at Jackson. Jackson screeches.

"IT BURNS! OH IT BURNS!" Jackson screams in a Gollum like voice.

Lilly jumps in front of Joe, smiling flirtatiously. Joe blushes and laughs.

Lilly kisses Jackson's cheek and sits on the couch, ignoring Joe on purpose.

"BRO!" Joe cries out.

Nick, Kevin, and Frankie look up. "Yes?" they ask in unison.

Joe shrugs them off and approaches Lilly. He sits next to her.

He presses his lips against her earlobe and Lilly giggles. Joe kisses Lilly's neck.

Kevin covers his eyes. "AGE DIFFERENCE! IT HURTS MY EYES!" he shouts.

Nick covers Frankie's eyes and his own.

Joe ignores them and moves his lips towards Lilly's. They kiss until their lungs scream, "NO MORE!"

Once they pull away, everyone is pegging them with pillows.

"Hey man! He started it!" Lilly yells hiding behind Joe.

"Hey ya'll! What do you think?" Miley asks coming out of her room, dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Nice." Kevin says.

"Pretty." Frankie says.

Nick grins at Miley, slightly winking.

Joe smirks and decides to torture Nick and Lilly.

"You look hot." Joe comments. Nick punches Joe's stomach and Lilly slaps his head.

Miley plays along. "Why thank you Joe, you're pretty hot yourself." She flirts back, trying not to giggle.

Lilly gives Miley a death glare and Nick looks at Miley with shock.

"Come on Miley. Some people just don't understand our love." Joe plays.

Miley follows Joe to her room. Nick and Lilly snarl at them and chase them.

While Nick and Lilly are plotting against Joe and Miley, Miley looks pale again.

"Are you okay, Miley? You're really pale." Joe stated. He touches her forehead.

"Jesus, Miley! You're burning up!" Joe yells. Nick and Lilly whirl around, concerned.

That's when Miley passes out.


	14. Chapter 14 True Friend

**Chapter 14 - True Friend**

"Am I dead?" Miley asks, while her eyes are still closed.

"No, just comatose." Joe says. She hears a smack and Joe scream, "OW!"

"How do you feel?" asked Nick's gentle voice.

"Sleepy." Miley murmurs.

"Get some sleep." Kevin said, fidgeting.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Lilly said.

They leave the room, and Miley falls asleep.

"What do you think it is?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Well by the looks of her, she's not getting enough sleep and she has a fever. Joe, go call her dad. Nick, call a doctor. Lilly, take Frankie to Oliver's place and come back." Kevin said, telling orders like a general.

They all nod and Lilly runs off to Oliver's with Frankie clutching her hand.

Kevin goes to Miley's room with water.

Robbie Ray bursts through the door. He had been next door arguing with (NOTE - that guy whose name I forgot.)

Nick comes in with a doctor who takes Miley's temperature.

"She'll be all right. She just needs to rest for a week." The doctor says and leaves.

Robbie Ray turns to the Jonas Brothers and Lilly who had gotten there as soon as possible.

"Miley will be so upset. She was doing concerts all of this week." Robbie Ray said, shaking his head sadly.

"I'll tell her." Nick said. Lilly grabbed Nick.

"Sorry, Nick. It's time for a best friends talk. No boys allowed." She commands. Nick nods solemnly, and goes to sit down on the couch.

Lilly enters Miley's room.

"Hey Miley." Lilly says.

"Hey Lilly." Miley whispers.

"You doing better?"

"A little bit."

Lilly nods, taking a deep breath.

"Miley, Hannah won't be able to go to any concerts this week." She said, softly.

Miley nods and then bursts into tears. Lilly hugs Miley.

"You're not crying because of that, are you?" Lilly asks.

Miley sniffles. "You know me too well." Miley states.

Lilly shrugs. "Yes I do." She says.

"I've been so stressed. About Jake, about Nick, about Jake and Nick. This just hasn't been my week." Miley sighs. "It's good to tell my best friend everything again. I haven't been this close to you in a while." Miley says, brushing her hands through Lilly's hair.

"Everything will be okay, Miley." Lilly says, hugging Miley tightly.

"You know, Lilly. Coming from you, I actually believe it."


	15. Chapter 15 Happy New Year

**Chapter 15 - Happy New Year**

"Happy New Year." Nick whispered in Miley's ear. They were watching the fireworks from Miley's room.

They kissed just when voices from around the world screamed, "ONE!"

Yes! The moment you've been waiting for is here! Ryan Evans? Piano. Thank you.

Miley: We knew from the start,

Nick: Our relationship would be true.

Lilly: We'll still be lasting forever,

Joe: Ourselves inside of you.

Kevin: We know, yes we know,

Jackson: The time has not yet come.

Jake: For all of us, to go.

Rico: So does everyone know the sum?

Robbie Ray: We'll leave you screaming for more!

Frankie: If you want that, read Oh My Jonas Part Four!

ALL: What? You thought you'd seen the last Oh My Jonas story? Boy were you wrong! We're not even almost done! What's that? You want to know what Part Four is about? Why are you asking me? You'll just have to wait and see!

OHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONAS 

Done with part three at last, are we? Well so am I. Do you want more? Is that a yes? Well, what are you waiting for? Read Oh My Jonas Part Four!


End file.
